SIN
by V3Yagami
Summary: Entah sampai kapan dosa ini bisa di pendam oleh para remaja yang melewati batas takdir mereka. Memaksakan suatu kehendak yang bukan milik mereka dan nekat terjun dalam dosa yang tidak mungkin dimaafkan. Sampai mereka memutuskan sesuatu yang begitu fatal bagi orang yang sangat mereka cintai…


Entah sampai kapan dosa ini bisa di pendam oleh para remaja yang melewati batas takdir mereka. Memaksakan suatu kehendak yang bukan milik mereka dan nekat terjun dalam dosa yang tidak mungkin dimaafkan. Sampai mereka memutuskan sesuatu yang begitu fatal bagi orang yang sangat mereka cintai…

**.**

**.**

**SIN**

**Naruto Belong Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated M**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort, Angst**

**Warning : OOC, AU, INCEST, DARK FICT. **

**Fict for Sakura-centric (maybe?) SasuSaku/ShikaSaku/ItaIno**

**.**

**.**

Bangun tidur, mandi, dan memakai seragam yang sudah disiapkan oleh pelayan adalah kegiatan rutin yang dilakukan oleh gadis belia berumur 16 tahun berambut soft pink ini. Menuruni anak tangga satu persatu sambil bersenandung dan disapa oleh ke empat anggota keluarganya.

"Selamat pagi, Sakura," sapa sang kepala keluarga.

"Ayaaah! Kapan ayah datang? Aku tidak tahu ayah pulang hari ini," ucap gadis bernama Sakura dengan riang.

"Ayah hanya mampir untuk menengok kalian," jawab sang ayah, dan tersirat wajah sedih sekilas pada Sakura, namun dengan cepat ia alihkan lagi ekspresinya ke semula.

"Kapan ayah berangkat lagi? Dan… kali ini kemana?" tanya Sakura sambil menarik satu bangku di ruang makan tersebut.

"_Spanyol_, ayah sedang membuat satu anak perusahaan Uchiha di sana."

"Hemmm, _Spanyol_ yah? Sepertinya menyenangkan," gumam Sakura yang menopang dagunya.

Selagi Sakura sedang melamun, sosok laki-laki yang duduk di sebelah kirinya mengambilkan potongan _sandwich_ untuk Sakura, sedangkan sosok laki-laki di sebelah kanannya mengambilkan satu gelas susu untuknya.

"Ah, terima kasih Sasuke-_nii_, Shika-_nii_," ucap Sakura yang mulai menyantap sarapannya.

"Kalian ini…" ujar sosok kakak sulung dari Uchiha bersaudara, "Kenapa selalu duduk di samping Sakura? Kursi sebanyak ini-"

"Sudahlah, sudah kebiasaan dari kecil kan, Itachi-_nii_ saja yang tidak pernah mau duduk di sampingku," protes Sakura.

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja kalau aku menempati tempat duduk itu…" belum sempat Itachi melanjutkan kalimatnya, kini dirinya sudah mendapatkan tatapan sinis dari kedua adiknya itu.

Sang ayah hanya menghela nafas melihat anak-anaknya yang kelewat akur ini.

Keluarga yang damai…

Satu sosok seorang ayah bernama Fugaku Uchiha yang memegang beberapa perusahaan Uchiha yang tersebar di seluruh dunia. Memiliki empat anak yang sangat ia sayangi.

Anak pertama bernama Itachi, anak sulung berumur 18 tahun dengan otak yang sangat encer. Mempunyai kekasih yang populer dikalangan junior dan juga merupakan sahabat dari sang adik. Karena kemampuan otaknya yang bisa dibilang jenius, beberapa universitas memperebutkannya. Mungkin memang sudah bawaan dari darah Uchiha yang terkenal dingin, maka Itachi pun mewarisi karakter sang ayah. Namun ekspresi dinginnya dapat mencair apabila sudah bersama Ino, kekasihnya.

"Ah, lusa kan hari memperingati meninggalnya ibu… aku ingin ayah datang, apa bisa?" tanya Sakura ragu.

"Tidak bisa, maaf Sakura masih banyak yang harus ayah urus."

"Ng, tidak apa-apa."

"Ada kami yang menemanimu, jangan pasang wajah seperti itu."

Sakura menoleh ke samping kirinya, dimana anak kedua dari keluarga Uchiha tadi berbicara.

Sasuke, hampir sama seperti Itachi, namun dirinya lebih cenderung sinis terhadap orang… siapapun orang itu, karena itu walaupun banyak siswi yang menyukainya tapi tidak ada satupun yang berani mengungkapkan perasaan padanya. Beda dengan Itachi yang mempunyai kekasih, Sasuke lebih memilih sendiri. Walau saat ini dirinya berumur 17 tahun, namun pemikirannya tidak seperti remaja pada umumnya.

"Apa lusa hanya Sasuke-_nii_ yang menemaniku ke makam ibu?"

"Tidak, aku juga ikut."

Sakura menoleh ke sisi kanannya.

Anak ketiga dari keluarga Uchiha, atau bisa dibilang anak bungsu. Shikamaru cenderung cuek dan pemalas, namun hebatnya semua nilai bisa dia dapatkan dengan sempurna. Sama dinginnya seperti Sasuke, Shikamaru pun tidak ramah terhadap orang lain, dia bisa cenderung kasar… bahkan terhadap wanita.

"Maaf yah… padahal ibu bukan ibu kandung kalian, tapi-"

"Dia ibu kami, Sakura," potong Itachi sambil tersenyum, "Jangan sekali lagi kau berpikir begitu."

Sakura tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk.

"Tuan Fugaku, sudah saatnya berangkat," ujar sang sekertaris pribadi milik Fugaku.

"Baiklah, kalian jaga diri baik-baik, aku sudah mengisi ulang kartu kredit kalian masing-masing, pakai sesuka kalian."

"Ayah hati-hati di jalan dan jaga kesehatan," ucap Sakura.

Fugaku tersenyum dan meninggalkan anak-anaknya.

Berada di dalam keluarga yang bisa dibilang sangat kaya raya ini merupakan suatu keberuntungan bagi Sakura yang merupakan anak dari istri kedua Fugaku. Beda dengan ketiga kakak laki-lakinya yang berasal dari wanita yang sama. Fugaku memutuskan untuk menikah lagi pun atas izin dari Mikoto sang istri pertama, karena saat itu Tsubaki ibu dari Sakura adalah adik Mikoto yang sama-sama mencintai Fugaku.

Itu namanya berbagi kasih antar saudara… sinting bukan? Tidak juga kalau mendapat restu dan dari segala pihak setuju akan hal ini.

Mendapatkan tiga anak laki-laki dari Mikoto sudah lebih dari cukup, sampai akhirnya Tsubaki mengandung anak perempuan. Dan kehadiran sosok anak perempuan ini tidak mengubah segalanya, justru semakin memperbagus suasana rumah yang besar dan megah ini.

Sakura yang seumuran dengan Shikamaru tidak membuat Shikamaru benci padanya, karena orang tua mereka memperlakukan sangat adil. Sampai suatu ketika Tsubaki meninggal karena kecelakaan dan Mikoto harus masuk rumah sakit jiwa karena depresi akan kehilangan adik tersayangnya.

Kini anak-anak Uchiha berkembang dengan sendirinya, karena sang kepala keluarga menyibukkan diri, jadi mereka tumbuh bersama pelayan… dan Sakura dibesarkan oleh kakak-kakaknya.

Saat akan berangkat sekolah, Sasuke menatap datar ke arah Sakura yang sedang memakai sepatunya, diambil langkah pelan-pelan sampai dirinya berdiri di hadapan Sakura. Dengan wajah sombongnya Sasuke mengangkat dagunya, "Pakaikan."

Sakura melihat kakaknya berpenampilan kemeja dengan tanpa dasi yang terikat, "Ya ampun Sasuke-_nii_! Kapan kau bisa pakai dasi sendiri? Kau kan sudah kelas dua," gerutu Sakura sambil memakaikan dasi pada Sasuke.

Shikamaru yang melihatnya dengan tatapan dingin menghampiri Sakura dan menggenggam rambut Sakura lalu membentuknya menjadi kepangan besar.

"Shika-_nii_?"

"Jangan biarkan rambutmu terurai," ujar Shikamaru tanpa menoleh pada siapapun.

Keluarga damai…

Itulah yang Sakura pikirkan.

Tapi tidak dengan Itachi yang kini menatap resah pada ketiga adiknya, mungkin Sakura tidak menyadarinya… namun Itachi tahu persis perasaan apa yang tumbuh di dalam hati Sasuke dan Shikamaru. Dan… entah kenapa, kedua adik laki-lakinya itu selalu kompak dalam memperlakukan Sakura. Bukannya Itachi tidak berani menegur perlakuan mereka yang sedikit intim pada Sakura, hanya saja Itachi masih ragu dengan pikirannya saat ini.

"Itachi-_nii_? Ayo, nanti Ino menunggu loh," ajak Sakura.

"Ah, iya."

.

.

.

Suasana sepi menyelimuti Uchiha bersaudara di dalam mobil mereka. Sakura memainkan hp-nya sambil tersenyum dan bersenandung ria. Melihat kelakuan adik perempuan mereka yang terlihat senang menimbulkan kecurigaan untuk dua pemuda yang kini duduk di dua sisi Sakura.

"Sepertinya kau senang," tebak Shikamaru sambil menguncir rambutnya yang tadi terurai menjadi model kuncir setengah.

"Ada apa?" sambung Sasuke yang dari tadi menopang dagu memakai sebelah tangannya dan kini menatap Sakura dengan tatapan lembut.

"Eng, hari ini kan aku ingin masuk klub drama, aku tidak sabar untuk mendapat peran," jawab Sakura penuh dengan nada ceria.

"Oh yah? Peran seperti apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Shikamaru yang kini sedikit memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Sakura.

"Aku ingin menjadi peran wanita kuat yang tidak lemah dan menjunjung tinggi keadilan!"

"…"

"…"

"Haha, mana ada peran seperti itu," ucap Sasuke dengan tawa iritnya.

"Hehehehe, memang sih, tapi setidaknya aku ingin memerankan drama romantis," jawab Sakura sambil membelai rambut panjangnya sendiri yang terkepang rapi itu.

Mendengar kata 'romantis' kedua pemikiran Uchiha bersaudara langsung menyatu.

"Siapa lawan mainnya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Seperti apa orangnya?" sambung Shikamaru.

"Aku masih kurang tahu, sepertinya dia temannya Itachi-_nii_," jawab Sakura sambil mencoba memikirkan sesuatu.

"Sasori?" tebak Itachi yang duduk di bangku depan.

"Ah! Ya! Sasori-_senpai_! Itachi-_nii_ kenal?" jawab dan tanya Sakura sekaligus yang langsung melompat ke arah Itachi.

Melihat Sakura yang begitu bersemangat, Sasuke dan Shikamaru saling menatap dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"Aku kenal, dia teman sekelasku, dia memang terkenal di club drama," jawab Itachi.

"Sudah sampai, semoga hari-hari anda semua menyenangkan," ujar sang supir.

Begitu Sasuke keluar dia menggenggam tangan Sakura, dan jelas saja itu menjadi pusat perhatian satu sekolah. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan mereka? Hanya orang-orang tertentu yang bisa dekat dengan Uchiha.

"Pagi Sakuraaaa!" sapa seorang gadis berambut pirang yang berlari dari jalan menuju gerbang.

"Inooo!" sapa Sakura balik, dan begitu mereka berdekatan kemudian berpelukan dengan heboh, Sakura melanjutkan,"Kau hari ini ingin mendaftar di club panahan kan?"

"Iya, satu club dengan kakakmu," jawab Ino yang diam-diam melirik Itachi.

Namun melihat Itachi tidak meliriknya dan berjalan begitu saja membuat Ino kesal, sampai akhirnya Ino tahu bagaimana caranya membuat Itachi menariknya, "Sakura, bagaimana kalau pulang sekolah nanti kita ikut pertemuan mencari jodoh?"

Dan kalimat yang Ino lontarkan… tidak hanya Itachi yang terpengaruh, tapi Sasuke dan Shikamaru pun melirik kedua gadis yang tengah berheboh ria di pagi hari.

"Eh? Aku tidak mau, aku malu," tolak Sakura.

"Ayolaaah," ucap Ino yang mengencangkan suaranya, "Mungkin saja kau akan bertemu dengan- emph!"

Ucapan Ino terputus karena Itachi menarik wajahnya dan menciumnya dengan cepat, "Selamat pagi."

Ino terdiam sejenak dan tersenyum, "Pagi… Itachi."

Kemudian Ino melupakan apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan dan pergi bersama Itachi. Ibaratnya Ino menyiram bensin dan lupa untuk mematikan api yang ia pasang. Jadi… saat ini Sasuke dan Shikamaru berdiri di belakang Sakura dengan aura dingin, Sakura bisa merasakan hal itu. Dan Sakura tahu… betapa overprotektifnya kedua kakaknya ini padanya.

"Tidak… aku tidak akan pergi, kalian tenang saja," jawab Sakura tanpa harus menunggu salah satu di antara mereka melontarkan pertanyaan.

_**Teeeng Teeeng Teeeng Teeeeng.**_

"Ah, sudah bel! Kalian cepat masuk, jangan bolos yah!" utar Sakura sambil mempercepat langkahnya.

Saat sosok Sakura sudah menjauh, Shikamaru melirik Sasuke yang menatap Sakura dengan tatapan lembut.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan," ucap Shikamaru.

"Aku malas ke kelas," ujar Sasuke.

Shikamaru tersenyum khas ala Uchiha, bisa dibilang senyuman itu terkesan dingin, namun bagi mereka yang mengerti, itu adalah senyuman yang artinya mengerti atas ucapan lawan bicara. Hanya singa yang mengerti bahasa singa.

Dan di sinilah mereka berada…

Atap sekolah yang sangat sepi, Sasuke menyalakan pematik api pada ujung rokok yang menempel di bibir Shikamaru. Sasuke menempelkan rokok yang sudah menyala pada ujung rokok yang kini menempel di bibirnya sendiri. Saat satu hembusan asap keluar…

"Sasori…" ujar Sasuke.

"Mau dengan cara apa lagi kita menghilangkan serangga ini?" tanya Shikamaru.

Sasuke menyenderkan tubuhnya ke tembok sambil berdiri, sedangkan Shikamaru lebih memilih bersender sambil duduk, "Membuatnya cacat atau mengancamnya seperti mantan-mantan Sakura dulu?"

"Cacat seperti Inuzuka?" tanya Shikamaru tanpa menoleh pada Sasuke, "aku harus cari tahu seperti apa orangnya."

"Lakukan, itu kan keahlianmu."

Hening beberapa saat menyelimuti cuaca di pagi hari, Sasuke dan Shikamaru sama-sama menatap langit yang begitu cerah, awan-awan dengan pelan berjalan dan kadang menutupi sinar mentari.

Sasuke mengingat saat pertama kali dia memukuli seorang bocah laki-laki yang mencoba mendekati Sakura. Tiba-tiba ia bercerita pada Shikamaru bahwa saat itu mereka masih duduk dibangku kelas 3 SD. Sasuke yang setahun di atas Sakura melihat bocah laki-laki yang menyentuh dan memuji rambut panjang Sakura. Tanpa berpikir panjang Sasuke langsung berlari dan memukul wajah anak laki-laki itu serta memelintir tangannya.

Shikamaru terkekeh mendengar cerita Sasuke, "Saat itu, ketika kau ditanya guru, kau menjawab-"

"Ada serangga di wajahnya," ucap mereka bersamaan. Namun senyuman yang terkesan dingin tersirat di kedua wajah tampan mereka.

"Tindakan yang bagus, _nii-san_," ujar Shikamaru.

"Kau juga sama saja," kata Sasuke yang menghisap kembali rokoknya.

Shikamaru terdiam dan mendengar kalimat-kalimat Sasuke saat kakaknya itu menceritakan tentang ulah Shikamaru saat mereka SMP. Kebetulan Shikamaru sekelas dengan Sakura, laki-laki yang Sakura sukai dibuat cedera saat bermain basket. Shikamaru sengaja membuat lutut laki-laki itu cedera parah, kemudian mengancamnya hingga laki-laki itu melontarkan kata-kata makian pada Sakura.

Saat Sakura menangis karena patah hati, di situlah Sasuke dan Shikamaru tersenyum puas. Karena mereka merasa Sakura tidak akan lagi menyukai laki-laki itu dan dia bisa menjalani kehidupannya lagi dengan normal… bersama kakak-kakaknya yang tidak bisa dibilang normal tersebut.

"Kita… memang gila," ujar Shikamaru sambil tersenyum dan mematikan rokoknya.

Sasuke ikut mematikan rokoknya dan sedikit membetulkan rambut yang sedikit berantakkan akibat angin, "Bukan gila… kita ini sinting."

"Sama saja. Sasuke apa kau berharap Sakura akan tahu kebenarannya?"

"Atas apa? Bahwa kedua kakak laki-lakinya gila karena jatuh cinta padanya?"

Shikamaru tersenyum, "Lebih baik menyimpan dosa ini berdua atau bertiga?"

Sasuke membalasnya dengan seringai, "Tergantung perilaku adik kita tersayang, kalau sampai Sakura berani jatuh cinta pada laki-laki lain… saat itu akan kupaksa dia jatuh ke neraka."

"Kau sepemikiran denganku," ujar Shikamaru.

"Ingat janji kita saat dulu?" tanya Sasuke yang mengulurkan tangannya pada Shikamaru, membantu adiknya untuk berdiri.

Shikamaru tersenyum dingin dan meraih tangan Sasuke, "Tentu. Bahwa hanya kita yang boleh memiliki Sakura, dan melindunginya sampai mati."

"Ingatanmu sangat bagus," puji Sasuke sambil mengacak-acak rambut Shikamaru.

"Hanya tentang adik kita tersayang."

.

.

.

"Terus terus, waktu aku mencoba untuk masuk ke dalam restoran itu, penjaga restoran bilang 'maaf nona, hanya orang-orang tertentu yang bisa masuk' AKU KESAAAAALLLL!"

Ino kini menusuk-nusuk sumpit pada makanannya sambil bercerita tentang kejadian yang ia alami bersama keluarganya. Ino bukan termasuk dari golongan terpandang, banyak yang menggosipkan bahwa Ino bisa masuk ke dalam lingkungan Uchiha karena dia adalah sahabat Sakura. Sedangkan Itachi yang kini mendengarkan cerita kekasihnya hanya bisa diam dan bingung harus merespon bagaimana terhadap gadis bawel ini.

"Kenapa Ino tidak bilang? Kami kan bisa membantumu," tanya Sakura yang sedang makan siang bersama mereka.

"Bilang bagaimana caranya?"

"Makanya Ino beli hp dong," usul Sakura.

"Ah, keluargaku saja masih banyak kekurangannya, mana bisa aku meminta macam-macam," keluh Ino.

"Memangnya usaha toko bunga keluargamu tidak berjalan?" tanya Itachi.

"Berjalan kok, hanya saja mulai sekarang hanya buka setengah hari," jawab Ino.

"Eh?! Kenapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Ibuku sakit-sakitan, sedangkan ayah sibuk membantu tukang bangunan yang sedang mendirikan rumah, jadi hanya aku yang menjaganya saat pulang sekolah," jawab Ino.

"Ibumu sakit? Kenapa kau tidak bilang?" tanya Itachi dengan ekspresi cemas.

Sakura tersenyum saat melihat kakaknya cemas, karena ekspresi seperti itu sangat jarang ia tunjukkan. Melihat Itachi yang bereaksi pada cerita Ino membuat Sakura yakin bahwa Itachi memang menyayangi Ino apa adanya.

"Aku tidak mau menambah pikiranmu yang akan menjalani ujian," jawab Ino pelan.

"Hal penting seperti itu kau harus memberi tahukannya padaku, bukan di pendam sendiri. Lantas buat apa kita menjalin hubungan?" protes Itachi dengan wajah serius.

"Ng… maafkan aku," ucap Ino menundukkan wajahnya.

"Dan satu lagi," Itachi merogoh kantungnya dan memberikan benda yang ia keluarkan itu pada Ino, "bentuk dan tipe-nya sama dengan punya Sakura, jadi dia bisa memberi tahumu bagaimana caranya."

Itachi memberikan sebuah hp pada Ino . Hp dengan warna biru muda berbentuk flip dengan gantungan yang sama dengan Sakura.

"Aku tidak terima penolakan," tegas Itachi sebelum Ino berucap sesuatu.

Merasa disayang oleh Itachi seperti ini membuat Ino tersenyum lembut, "Terima kasih," ucap Ino lembut sambil tersenyum pada Itachi.

Percaya atau tidak, saat ini Itachi membalas senyum Ino dan itu membuat sedikit banyak para wanita yang berada di kantin kecewa, kenapa hanya pada Ino, Itachi bisa menunjukkan sisi lembutnya.

"Ah, mana Sasuke dan Shikamaru?" tanya Ino pada Sakura.

"Di atap, entah sedang apa… tadi sih aku melihat Shika-_nii_ mengambil laptopnya dan pamit tidak makan siang denganku," jawab Sakura.

"Hmm, aneh… biasanya mereka selalu ada di sampingmu, kau tahu? Seperti pengawal," utar Ino.

"Hahaha, ya~ mereka memang sedikit overprotektif, tapi aku tidak keberatan kok," jawab Sakura lagi sambil meminum susu kotaknya.

"Rambutmu, yang mengepang itu Sasuke atau Shikamaru?" tanya Ino sambil membuka hp barunya dan Itachi menunjukkan bahwa begitu nomor 1 di tekan, itu sudah menyambung pada nomornya.

"Shika-_nii_," jawab Sakura dengan tanpa ia sadari menceritakan kembali kejadian tadi pagi yang selalu terjadi pada dirinya.

Seperti, Sasuke yang selalu meminta Sakura memakaikan dasinya. Shikamaru yang mengikat rambut Sakura, entah kenapa Sasuke dan Shikamaru melarang Sakura untuk menggerai rambutnya. Lalu Sasuke yang kadang membangunkan Sakura dan menyiapkan sarapan yang sudah tersedia di atas meja. Betapa Shikamaru dan Sasuke memanjakannya, sampai Ino menyeletuk…

"Kalau kau begitu terus, kau tidak akan punya pacar loh, Sakura."

Sakura terdiam kemudian wajahnya memerah.

"EHH?! Jangan bilang kau sudah…"

"Ssstttt! Ino dan Itachi-nii diam-diam saja yah, jangan sampai Sasuke-nii dan Shika-nii tahu," pinta Sakura. Sedangkan Itachi kini memasang ekspresi sangat cemas tanpa diketahui oleh Sakura dan juga Ino.

"Siapa? Siapa orangnya?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Dia… Sasori-_senpai._"

Itachi tiba-tiba bereaksi dan tanpa disengaja menggebrak meja kantin.

_**BRAAK!**_

"Itachi-_nii_?"

"Itachi?"

"Ah, maaf…" Itachi berusaha menenangkan nada suaranya, "Tapi tadi pagi kau bertanya seolah tidak mengenalnya."

"Itu hanya di depan mereka aku bersikap begitu, aku tidak mau membuat mereka cemas, mereka pasti berpikir aku anak kecil yang belum pantas mengenal cinta," ujar Sakura.

Salah.

Presepsi Sakura salah besar.

Sasuke dan Shikamaru tidak menganggap Sakura seperti itu. Justru kebalikannya, mereka berdua menginginkan cinta Sakura hanya untuk mereka. Tanpa ada penghalang, siapapun itu. Menganalisa apa yang akan terjadi nanti membuat Itachi stress, sekarang dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa kalau nantinya terjadi lagi hal yang tidak di inginkan. Dan tanpa Itachi sadari kini diam-diam, Ino melirik Itachi dengan tatapan curiga.

.

.

Saat istirahat siang masih berlanjut, seluruh pandangan siswi yang berada di atap tertuju pada dua orang yang kini sedang menatap layar laptop. Shikamaru dengan kacamatanya berhasil membuat para siswi teriak pelan. Sedangkan Sasuke yang duduk di samping adiknya itu memandangi layar hanphone yang bergambarkan foto Sakura.

"Sudah dapat?" tanya Sasuke.

Shikamaru tak menjawab, masih dengan kesibukan jari-jari yang menekan beberapa tombol dengan tatapan yang fokus pada layar. Sampai dia berhasil membobol password keamanan data _privacy_ milik sekolah.

"Ketemu kau serangga brengsek," ucap Shikamaru yang membuat Sasuke langsung menoleh pada layar laptopnya, "Akasuna Sasori, ahli dalam bidang olah raga, pernah mengikuti karakte sampai sabuk hitam. Heh… ini lawanmu, _nii-san_."

"Kau hanya memanggilku _nii-san_ kalau berhubungan dengan kekerasan, culas," ucap Sasuke.

"Heh, kau sendiri tidak bergitu peduli kan? Panggilan seperti itu hanya formali- SASUKE!" tiba-tiba Shikamaru tersentak begitu membaca tentang profile Sasori.

"Tinggal sendiri, kedua orang tuanya meninggal dan gemar mengoleksi boneka manusia," ucap Shikamaru, "Ini data yang di observasi oleh pihak sekolah secara diam-diam."

"Boneka manusia? _Barbie_ maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Mana kutahu," Shikamaru kembali mencari hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan boneka manusia di laptopnya. Begitu terbuka, "Serangga ini berbahaya."

.

.

Sakura yang kini berdiri di depan ruangan club drama mengambil nafasnya dan mengatur agar dikeluarkan pelan-pelan. Rasa gugup menyerang dirinya, perlahan dia menggeser pintu ruangan yang ternyata hanya ada Sasori di dalam ruangan itu.

"_Se-Senpai_… kemana anggota yang lain?" tanya Sakura gugup.

"Mereka ada urusan masing-masing," jawab Sasori tanpa menoleh pada Sakura dan membuka lembaran yang ia baca.

"Ehm, kalau begitu audisiku untuk masuk club drama-"

"Kau lulus."

"Eh?"

"Kau lulus," ucap Sasori sekali lagi, kini menoleh dan berdiri sambil berjalan pelan ke arah Sakura, "Aku sudah mengetahui kemampuanmu," sambungnya sambil membelai pipi Sakura.

"Ta-tapi… bukan karena kita… menjalin hubungan… kan?"

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya," jawab Sasori sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura.

"Se-Senp-"

"Panggil aku Sasori," potong Sasori yang kemudian mencium bibir Sakura.

"Ehm… Sasori~"

Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya, menikmati setiap sentuhan yang Sasori berikan pada bibirnya. Tanpa mengetahui bahwa kedua kakaknya tengah merencanakan sesuatu yang akan mengubah hubungan mereka.

**~TBC~**

* * *

**A/N : Actually... ini fict lama, tapi kesimpen di folder computer aku dan aku lupa ada fict ini *plak**

**fict ini bahkan lebih dulu dibikin daripada fict AI, Change of Life, World Undergroun, Crazy Obsession dan Cage. **

**Nah, kemarin tuh ada yang Line aku (maaf lupa siapa namanya) minta fict yang genrenya kayak gini, baru deh keinget kalau aku punya fict ini hahahahaa... jadi aku publish aja dulu 1 chapter :3**

**Jangan tagih chapter 2 nya dulu ya XD**

**aku mau nyelesaiin WU dan AI dulu. Atau mungkin aku bikin chapter 2 kalau ada mood :3**

**Terima kasih *kecup manis***

**XoXo**

**V3Yagami**


End file.
